Love: A Complex Frontier
by love2write84
Summary: This story is about a young Vulcan girl named Zora, a recent graduate of Starfleet Academy. It chronicles her first year as the newest crew member of the USS Enterprise, as well as events in her everyday life. It's based on the new "Star Trek" movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Love: A Complex Frontier**

Having the honor and privilege of exploring new worlds is one thing that comes as a great experience in one's life. For Zora, a young Vulcan and recent graduate of Starfleet Academy, this was the much-awaited day that she had been looking forward to for as long as she could remember. This day meant that her destiny was now entirely in her hands.

She entered the starship that she had been assigned to as a crew member, the _USS Enterprise_, with awe, eager to learn everything she could about her new surroundings. They fascinated and intrigued her to no end. Excitement could not even come close to describing the sense of pride running through her as she made her way around the ship.

Zora then met Captain James T. Kirk, and from there she started to observe things and take notes. She was figuring out the ins and outs of the ship already, and from there, she knew that she was right at home on board the ship.

Then, she ran into a handsome young Vulcan with a quiet, sweet, unassuming demeanor. To finally see a face that was at least familiar as in from home was comforting to her. She introduced herself to him.

"I'm Zora. I'm a recent graduate of Starfleet Academy," she said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Spock," he replied.

"Nice meeting you, too. I think we'll have a lot of fun working together, " she said.

He smiled and turned around and headed back to work.

Suddenly, Zora found herself thinking, 'My brain feels heavy with jumbled thoughts inside of it. Why now? Why today of all days?'

The handsome Vulcan whom she had just met had literally taken her breath away, unbeknownst to her. This was something that was totally unexpected and confusing to her. She had been caught off guard by this event, and she was now trying to make sense of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love: A Complex Frontier**

**Chapter II- A Day's Work Aboard the _USS Enterprise_  
**

It was just another typical day on board the _USS Enterprise_, with every crew member at their post performing their duties to make sure that the ship functioned properly and that she remained stronger than ever.

Zora had been hard at work at her post, monitoring the orbit frequencies of many of the planets in the galaxy, when she decided to take a much-needed break to stretch her legs and get something to eat. On her way to the cafeteria, she stopped to ask Spock if he wanted anything.

"I am going to go get myself something to eat. Would you like something?" she asked Spock.

"No, thank you. I am not currently hungry," he replied.

She headed off to the cafeteria, and a few minutes later, she returned with a turkey club sandwich. Upon setting it down on her console, she cut it in half. She then took one half over to Spock's console.

"I know you said you did not want anything, but I am bringing you this sandwich anyway," she said as she placed it on his console. "I hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you, Zora. I will enjoy it," he replied.

Zora returned to her console and ate her half of the sandwich. As she resumed her work, a feeling of contentment came over her, revealing a smile across her face as she thought about the kind favor she had done for Spock. As she left to go get ready for bed, she was joined in the elevator by Spock.

"I wanted to thank you again for your selfless gesture," he said. "That sandwich was delicious."

"You are welcome," she replied. "I am glad that you enjoyed it."

Zora then let out a sigh of contentment. Out of the corner of her eye, she gazed at Spock, admiring what a charming, sexy Vulcan he was. He noticed her gazing at him and briefly glanced back at her, causing her to look away and blush somewhat. It was a moment that was equally awkward for both of them, although it was also a rather fulfilling moment, as they had managed to get a good look at one another, and they apparently liked what they saw.

After that awkward moment, Zora decided that she was ready to engage in a real, in-depth conversation with Spock. She recalled reading an essay that he had written on the merits of logic, emotion, and how both characteristics could be applied to everyday life. Upon reading the essay, she found that she agreed with his theory that one can strive to achieve an evenly split mix of logic and emotion, and apply it accordingly to all aspects of life. She had been practicing this technique ever since she read the essay, and she found that it was working quite well for her. She then took a deep breath, and started the conversation.

"I read the essay you wrote about logic and emotion, and how both of these characteristics could be applied to everyday life," she said. "I thought it was brilliant and very well-written."

"Thank you," he replied. "I am glad that you liked it as much as you did. What did you think about my theory that one can strive to achieve an evenly split mix of logic and emotion, and apply it accordingly to all aspects of their life?"

"I think that your theory is incredible and it makes perfect sense. It also helps to make many aspects of life much easier for those who have applied it to their own lives. I could tell that you had applied it to your own life, even before you wrote the essay," she said.

"How were you able to discern that fact?" he asked.

"Your logic was quite sound, and it was apparent that you fully believed in your theory and you had plenty of information to back it up. Also, since reading the essay, I have applied the theory to my everyday life," she replied.

"So, do you find that my theory works well for you in your life?" he asked.

"Quite well. It makes trying to decide whether to use logic or emotion in an everyday situation so much easier to do," she said.

The elevator stopped on the fifth floor, where both Zora and Spock's respective cabinets were located. Spock then turned to Zora and helped her exit the elevator. Upon exiting, he marveled at what a beautiful young Vulcan girl she was. After a moment of thought, he seized the opportunity to impress her.

"Zora, may I escort you back to your cabinet?" he asked as he extended his right hand to her.

She looked at him and then down at his hand, in a state of surprise. She then smiled warmly, placed her left hand in his hand and replied, "That would be very sweet of you, Spock. Thank you."

They then walked, hand-in-hand, to her cabinet. As they made their way down the corridor, they turned and gazed at one another, taking just the right amount of time to marvel at each other's beauty and charm. They savored every second of their walk to her cabinet together. Once they arrived at her door, conversation resumed.

"Well, this is my cabinet," Zora said, pointing at the door. "Thank you for walking me back."

"You are welcome. It was my pleasure," Spock replied.

"I am grateful that we finally had a chance to share a conversation. I enjoyed it," she said.

"As am I. I think that you are a wonderful girl, and I am more than happy to call you my friend," he said.

"Thank you," she replied, getting emotional as she spoke the words. "Good night."

"Good night," he said as he closed her door and made his way back to the command center of the Enterprise.


End file.
